It is well known in the art to utilize a trailer hitch to connect a trailer to a towing vehicle. There are many different types of trailer hitches known in the art that may be attached to the towing vehicle in a variety of ways. Some of the most common types of hitches include gooseneck, fifth wheel, rear mount, and the like. Typically, trailers are connected to a towing vehicle by way of a hitch ball secured to the vehicle and a ball socket coupling mechanism on the trailer that mounts over the hitch ball and thereby allows for the trailer to pivot behind the towing vehicle.
The hitch ball of some hitches, such as goosenecks, for example, is commonly mounted in the load bed of a pickup truck in proximity to the longitudinal centerline of the load bed and generally above the rear axle. The weight of the trailer, therefore, may be generally distributed between the tires on the sides of the towing vehicle. This type of hitch may often be secured to the towing vehicle structure in an opening cut in the bed of the truck so that a substantial portion of the hitch attachment is located below the load bed of the towing vehicle. In addition, the hitch ball typically may be removable or retractable to a stowed position to ensure that the use of the load bed is not substantially hindered by the presence of the hitch ball.
It is well known in the art, to utilize securing chains with the towed vehicle, gooseneck hitch to which it attaches and the towing vehicle. Securing chains may used to provide a secondary means of connection between the rear of the towing vehicle and the front of the trailer or towed vehicle in case of separation. The securing chain may remain connected to the towing and towed vehicles during operation. Further, the securing chain may assist in maintaining the appropriate spacing between the towing vehicle and towed vehicle during operation.
The securing chains may be secured between the trailer and an anchor within the towing vehicle. The attachment assemblies for the securing chains often prevent or otherwise inhibit full use of the load bed of the towing vehicle. Further, the securing chains may cause the securing chain attachment assemblies to which the securing chain attaches to have significant forces applied during operation. These forces may be applied in multiple directions depending on several operational factors. Further, prior art attachment assemblies or securing chains may scrape the towing vehicle, such as the bed on which the gooseneck hitch is attached causing damage thereto.
Therefore, there is a need for a securing chain attachment assembly that does not substantially obstruct the bed of the truck when the hitch is not being used. There is also a need to provide a removable securing chain attachment assembly. Further, there is a need for a securing chain attachment assembly that is able to withstand the multitude of forces applied thereto during operation. Still further, there is a need for a securing chain attachment assembly that may be operable without resulting in damage to the towing vehicle to which it is attached.